My Heart
by evanescentflame421
Summary: Songfic About Lance&Kitty. Kitty's POV. After the bettle with Apocalypse


**A/N: My second Lancitty Fanfic =D ****Let me say right now that I do NOT own: The song or the characters. My Heart-Paramore && X-Men Evolution belongs to Marvel. Italics=Song lyrics && Bold Italics=Screamo parts =) R&R**

Lancitty-My Heart

Post-Ascension

Kitty P.O.V.

"Would ya just go talk to him already? Ah'm sick an tired of just watching you sit around an mope."

"Rogue, it's not that simple." I sighed, exasperated. It's not like I didn't want to talk to him… It's just, like, hard trying to think of what to say.

"An why not?"

"Because he won't even like take my calls. And he's been avoiding me!"

"Kit, you an Ah both know that's bull. That's not the reason ya won't talk to him."

Grr… stupid Know-It-All Rogue. "Well then, since you know everything, why don't you like tell me the reason why?"

"'Cause ya're scared. Ya are worrying that ya'll say somethin' wrong and he'll jus get mad." Okay I guess she does like know it all. I let out another small sigh. "Look Kit, jus go to his house an talk to him. It's been months since ya even said a word to him. It's not like he can lock ya out. Besides the rest of the Brotherhood actually kinda like ya, since ya been friends with Wanda."

She kinda had a point. "Alright. I'm going to go talk to him. I looked out the window and it was getting like dark already. "Rogue, if I don't come back tonight, don't freak. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Alright. See ya Kit." Phasing threw a window I started towards the Brotherhood House. By the time I got there the sun had, like, just set. My eyes swept past the windows and I saw something move in Lance's room. Determination flooded me as I stepped up to the front step. I phased through the door and sprinted up to his room, phasing through his door too. Like, screw knocking!

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_  
_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

"Kitty! What are you doing here?" His eyes were wide in shock as he looked at me. Any other time this would've been like really funny, but not at that moment. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? You can't just use your powers like that!"

"Haven't you ever heard of picking up the damn phone? Apparently not, because if you had we wouldn't be in this situation. Aren't we the pot calling the kettle black? You use your powers like all the time!" Ugh, seriously? He was going to get mad at me for using my powers? It's not like I ever like hurt anyone with them. Gah! Calm down Kitty. "Can we talk?"

He looked at me for a moment then sat on his bed, patting his hand on the spot next to him. He sighed, "What do you want Kitten?"

That was the first time he'd called me Kitten since like the school board meeting. I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." He gave me a, like, really confused look, so I went on. "I shouldn't have called you a hood. I was wrong in ever like even thinking that. Even after I called you that you still came to help me when I needed you."

"Yeah, but before that I shut the door on you." Ouch. Did he really have to bring that up? "Kitty I know I hurt you by doing that, and because I wasn't there in the first place, you almost died. I almost lost you. And I think it'd be best if I stayed away from you, I'm just bad news."

What? No! He was not going to just leave me! I felt the tears starting to form. "Lance, no. You can't just stay away from me, you can't avoid me; ignore me! You just said yourself, I almost died without you!"

"I never said that. Kitty, it's for the best." He got up and walked toward the small window in his room. "I'm not good for you."

My tears were starting to fall now. "Lance, don't leave me… I need you… Please?" I choked out between sobs.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_  
_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

He walked over and sat back down next to me. "Shhh… Kitty don't cry… It'll be better for you."

Right, like, what did he know? "No it won't. Do you like have any idea what it's been like without you?" I looked up into his deep brown eyes. The eyes I've been dreaming about since I like met him; the eyes that haunted my thoughts and plagued my mind.

"Nothing compared to what it's been like without you."

"Lance, I don't want to like do anything anymore. I don't eat, I don't go out, I don't do anything but lay on my bed, cry, and train! I'm nothing now."

"Kitt-"

"You can't just take yourself away from me! I've gone so long without you, and I don't think I can stand it much longer. Lance, please just stop trying to keep us apart. We have enough people trying to do that, and they like don't need help." I dropped my gaze from his, it hurt too much to see him when all he wanted was to tear us apart again. "You don't know how long I've craved to hear your voice. You haven't spoken to me since you left the Institute after our battle with Apocalypse," I whispered.

"What could I have said? And what good would it have done? You didn't bother hearing me out when I tried to talk to you after the meeting." This was true. I was totally mad at him, and even though I knew I'd hurt him I didn't want to listen to him try to, like, explain.

"I know, I was acting like a brat. I was angry and… well hurt. But this time Lance, I'll listen to what you have to say."

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_My heart is yours_

"Kitty, I say that I'm no good for you."

I looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Lance, please don't do this. You are more than good enough for me. If I could I would give you everything that I think you deserve, but I can't. All I can do is give you all of me."

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_My heart is yours_  
**_(My heart, it beats for you)_**

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

He pulled me close again and I could like feel the tears flowing out. "I know I've never said this, but I love you. I don't think that I'll ever love anyone ever again. Not like I love you."

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

I risked a glance up at him and he looked like totally shocked. I know that I may have like scared the crap out of him, but it was the truth. "Lance, I'm begging you, don't leave me. Don't try to become a shadow from my past, don't try to make me let go of you."

He gazed into me eyes for like the longest minute of my life. "Katherine Pryde, I love you," he whispered, still holding my gaze.

"Then please, don't let us fade away."

"I won't," he promised. He took my hands and placed them on top of his chest; I could feel his heart pounding against it. "Everything that I have, which isn't a lot, now belongs to you. What you feel inside my chest…"

**_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_**

_My heart is yours_  
**_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_**

_My heart is yours_  
**_(Please don't go, please don't fade away) _**  
**_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_**

_My heart is…_

He placed his hands gently on top of mine. "This heart is yours."

**_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_**  
_My heart, my heart is yours_

**_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_**

**_(It beats, beats for only you)_**  
_My heart is yours_

**_(My heart is yours)_**


End file.
